random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopes and Heroes/Quotes
Brainz Pre-Battle Quotes *"Something's familiar about you... I just can't put my finger on it..." - to Poffer Lord *"It's such an honour to finally meet you, my lord..." - to Good Wood *"People like you are the reason zombies have a bad reputation!" - to Zombonia Wet Balloon TBA Dry Balloon TBA SODA Pre-Battle Quotes *"How would you feel about working at Flowda Co again? You were a good employee." - to Brainz *"You're one of my biggest customers! I always have time for my fans..." - to Wet Balloon *"Not a fan of Flow Soda, I guess..." - to Dry Balloon *"Drinking Flow Soda might be a problem for you, being a ghost and all..." - to Tam *"Woah, this ghost is NOT in a good mood." - to Error Tam *"I thought I was the only SODA unit in existence!" - to another SODA *"Something seems familiar about you... Who are you?" - to Poffer Lord *"That's it? A block of wood? I would of expected more from such a "god"..." - to Good Wood *"Hmm? I'm playing unfairly? Too bad. I don't follow your rules." - to Mr Sewage *"If there was one good thing about the Sapphire, it was that they had some high-tech robots..." - to Cyber *"And the "god of multidimensional death" is this worm? How pathetic..." - to the worm *"How do you fit so many weapons into that small head of yours?" - to Mechagoomba *"You could try using Flow Soda as fertiliser. The plants would love it!" - to Jasmine *"The ruler of the zombies, huh? ...Wait, can zombies drink?" - to Zombonia *"I'd be interested in making an advertising deal..." - to Kareta *"For a goddess of water, you sure dislike Flow Soda." - to Destin *"As a robot, I already have eternal life... But I understand why you want it so much." - to Arondite *"I'm not scared of you, gryphon. You're just one of the many villains that come and go... " - to Rift *"Always a pleasure to meet my fellow robots!" - to Plasmax *"What a strange gargoyle..." - to Gargoyowl *"You would be a good addition to Flowda Co... What do you think?" - to Enni *"The dancing ink demon? What silly cartoon are you from, again?" - to Bendina *"Your tricks won't work on me! I can see everything with my high-tech sensory dome." - to Venetia *"Do they have soda on the moon? Asking for a friend." - to Nebula *"You don't like soda? What a disappointment..." - to Ivy Fox *"Where do you keep all those hammers? And WHY do you have so many?" - to Anthony Fox *"You don't seem like an angel to me... " - to Angel Fox Tam TBA Error Tam TBA Poffer Lord TBA Good Wood TBA Mr. Sewage TBA Cyber TBA the worm tba Mechagoomba TBA Jasmine Pre-Battle Quotes *"You don't seem like a normal zombie..." - to Brainz *"What manner of creature are you?" - to Wet Balloon *"I don't quite know what to make of you." - to Dry Balloon *"Sorry, but I'm not interested in soda." - to SODA *"A ghost? Where did you come from?" - to Tam *"You're definitely not a normal ghost." - to Error Tam *"So, what kind of creature is under that cloak?" - to Poffer Lord *"I doubt that you're a kind of godly being..." - to Good Wood *"Why are you after me? I haven't cheated..." - to Mr. Sewage *"What side shall win? Nature or technology?" - to Cyber *"Is this some kind of twisted mirror?" - to another Jasmine *"I'll settle the score once and for all!" - to Zombonia *"Oh... did you come to take my picture?" - to Kareta *"I hope this will be a good fight." - to Destin *"I'm not backing down from this fight!" - to Arondite *"You're quite the terrifying one..." - to Rift *"The future's robots look to be in good form." - to Plasmax *"I'd love to have a gargoyle in my garden..." - to Gargoyowl *"Hopefully your science can be useful to my plants." - to Enni *"Goodness! Try to control your rage!" - to Bendina *"Am I seeing things, or are there two of you?" - to Venetia *"So what kinds of plants grow on the moon?" - to Nebula *"You look like the kind who steals from gardens." - to Ivy *"Surely those hammers weigh you down?" - to Anthony *"So, do you truly want to start a fight?" - to Angel *"I know that there's still a good person's soul in you." - to Turbo Matt *"I won't let you eat my plants!" - to Mouise *"What kind of magic is letting you act this way?" - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"There. All done and dusted!" *"Honestly? That was fun!" *"I hope we can fight again!" *"I suppose you could say that I'm a natural." - flawless victory *"Luck is part of every victory." - close victory Zombonia Pre-Battle Quotes *"How would you feel about joining my ranks?" - to Brainz *"A living blimp? Or perhaps not..." - to Wet Balloon *"You're awfully small for a blimp." - to Dry Baloon *"Find someone else to advertise to." - to SODA *"Poor spirit. What brings you here?" - to Tam *"Your malevolence inspires me, spirit." - to Error Tam *"There must be more to you than meets the eye." - to Poffer Lord *"You're a god? Please. This'll end before it starts." - to Good Wood *"You don't see necromancy as cheating, do you?" - to Mr. Sewage *"If only my zombies could make technology such as yourself." - to Cyber *"Let's see the end to this feud unfold." - to Jasmine *"Time for battle, you imposter." - to another Zombonia *"I don't have time to have a picture taken." - to Kareta *"You look like quite a skilled fighter." - to Destin *"You've gone a bit too far down the road of darkness." - to Arondite *"This could be an interesting duel." - to Rift *"Robots aren't as easy to control as zombies." - to Plasmax *"Not often that gargoyles look like this, is it?" - to Gargoyowl *"I could use someone like you. Mind if I bring you back after you die?" - to Enni *"Every rose has its thorn. You know that, right?" - to Bendina *"Two of the same person? I must be seeing things." - to Venetia *"A Lunarian? I never thought I'd meet such a person..." - to Nebula *"A quadruped? Holding a sword? I'm quite confused..." - to Ivy *"If only you still had the banhammer in your hands." - to Anthony *"Nothing is certain. Not even victory." - to Angel *"You might want to have second thoughts about this fight." - to Turbo Matt *"What manner of demon are you?" - to Mouise *"I never thought of bringing a weapon to life with magic." - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"That battle went smoothly." *"Your powers were no match for mine." *"I had quite a bit of fun there." *"I couldn't have fought any better." - flawless victory *"That might not have ended in victory." - close victory Kareta Pre-Battle Quotes *"A vegetarian zombie? That's real news material!" - to Brainz *"Mind if I write an article about your kind?" - to Wet Balloon *"Oh, water's not all that bad..." - to Dry Balloon *"I might sneak some of that soda into tomorrow's drinking party." - to SODA *"Hey, can I hear more about your story?" - to Tam *"You've got a really bad grudge within you, right?" - to Error Tam *"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt those Poffers of yours..." - to Poffer Lord *"Sorry, but I don't want to interview the likes of you." - to Good Wood *"I could make real news out of where you get your sewage!" - to Mr. Sewage *"Even the kappa can't match your level of high-tech!" - to Cyber *"So, what have you got in that garden of yours?" - to Jasmine *"Necromancy, huh? That'll make a great article!" - to Zombonia *"Who are you? Some kind of copycat?" - to another Kareta *"You're a super-powerful sea goddess, aren't you?" - to Destin *"You must have a lot of good stories for me." - to Arondite *"So you're a... griffon? Gryphon? Not sure how to say it..." - to Rift *"I'd rather not make another article on robotics..." - to Plasmax *"Are owl gargoyles a fashionable thing?" - to Gargoyowl *"A scientist, huh? Could you make a better camera for me?" - to Enni *"You're not the only one who's older than they look." - to Bendina *"Getting photos of you is going to be tricky..." - to Venetia *"I'd love to be able to interview the people on the moon." - to Nebula *"Are foxes usually bright green?" - to Ivy *"Don't try swinging those hammers at me!" - to Anthony *"So how'd you feel if I take your picture?" - to Angel *"This is no time for an interview. Let's go!" - to Turbo Matt *"Hey, isn't there a fire rat's robe in mythology?" - to Mouise *"Don't you dare burn my notes down!" - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"I've got all the time in the world to report." *"That battle was great news material!" *"I'd say that was worth my time." *"On second thought, I don't want a biased story." - flawless victory *"You're certainly a talented one." - close victory Destin Pre-Battle Quotes *"Sorry, but goddesses don't have brains to eat." - to Brainz *"We'll take a relaxing break in the sea when this is all over." - to Wet Balloon *"This battle should make you hydrophobic." - to Dry Balloon *"Who would drink something that can kill them?" - to SODA *"You're not the only one who's experienced death." - to Tam *"It's not healthy to have a grudge, you know." - to Error Tam *"I hope this won't end before it starts." - to Poffer Lord *"If you're really a god, you'll show me in this battle." - to Good Wood *"I'll wash away all the sewage you throw at me!" - to Mr. Sewage *"I'd best stay away from you... water conducting electricity and all that." - to Cyber *"Learn to respect what the water does for plants!" - to Jasmine *"You'll never disrupt the cycle of death!" - to Zombonia *"I could offer a good news story for you." - to Kareta *"This has to be a sick and twisted joke, I know it..." - to another Destin *"I'll cleanse your darkness with the power of water!" - to Arondite *"Even powers like yours can't destroy the gods." - to Rift *"Robots are vulnerable to water, aren't they?" - to Plasmax *"Let's hope you don't erode in this duel." - to Gargoyowl *"You should consider investing in waterproof tech." - to Enni *"If you don't control your rage, you'll lose in seconds." - to Bendina *"It doesn't matter if there are two of you. My water powers will end this quick." - to Venetia *"A Lunarian? You must have little experience with water." - to Nebula *"Sorry, but I'm not up for a fight." - to Ivy *"What were you thinking when you used that hammer?" - to Anthony *"*Sighs* This won't take very long." - to Angel *"A commoner like you, standing up against a sea-goddess like myself?" - to Turbo Matt *"Fire against water... this can't really be called a fight." - to Mouise *"Magic that brings a weapon to life? Strange. Very strange." - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"You put up a good fight." *"I wish that had lasted a bit longer." *"I should fight more often!" *"What did you expect from a sea goddess?" - flawless victory *"Amazing playing on your part." - close victory Arondite Pre-Battle Quotes *"Zombies are beings of darkness, aren't they?" - to Brainz *"Prepare to be knocked out of the sky." - to Wet Balloon *"You call yourself a blimp with such a small size?" - to Dry Balloon *"I might consider drinking that stuff when I gain eternal life." - to SODA *"Will this blade of mine work on a ghost such as yourself?" - to Tam *"Your grudge will only distract you." - to Error Tam *"I'll slice open that cloak and show the world your true identity." - to Poffer Lord *"What makes you think that you're so special?" - to Good Wood *"Quite an unsanitary creature, aren't you?" - to Mr. Sewage *"I hope that this doesn't go on for long." - to Cyber *"How long will it take for me to finish you off?" - to Jasmine *"I can see a lot of dark magic hanging over you." - to Zombonia *"I have a great story to tell. Too bad you'll never hear it." - to Kareta *"Your sacred authority means nothing to darkness!" - to Destin *"How will I be able to defeat myself?" - to another Arondite *"We both have darkness in us. The question is, which darkness is stronger?" - to Rift *"Where is this Mainland you are trying to guard?" - to Plasmax *"Aren't gargoyles meant to be intimidating?" - to Gargoyowl *"Maybe a battle will help me understand that tech of yours." - to Enni *"Rage is just a distraction. Let go of it, and you may actually win." - to Bendina *"I'll be able to win no matter how many of you there are." - to Venetia *"Don't Lunarians have some kind of amazing power?" - to Nebula *"You must be very skilled to use a sword as a quadruped." - to Ivy *"It must be hard for you to carry that many hammers." - to Anthony *"Fight like you mean it, little girl." - to Angel *"We both have darkness in us, but your's... it's not natural, is it?" - to Turbo Matt *"My blade can easily defeat someone as small as you." - to Mouise *"A weapon is only as strong as its wielder... and you don't have a wielder." - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"Don't grieve about this loss of yours." *"Ah, the thrill of battle..." *"It's not often that I fight like this." *"You were no match for my swordplay, were you?" - flawless victory *"You played amazingly. We should fight again." - close victory Rift Pre-Battle Quotes *"You look quite happy for a corpse. I'll tear that smile clean off of your face!" - to Brainz *"An interdimensional terror strikes, and the best they send is... a balloon? Sad. Just sad." - to Wet Balloon *"You're so weak-looking. I'd almost feel bad for crushing you like a grape." - to Dry Balloon *"SODA, is it? I've heard your name before... Very well, then. Let's see if your insides taste better than your soda brand." - to SODA *"A ghost? Hhmph. If you've already died, killing you shouldn't be difficult." - to Tam *"You're angry at that scientist? Heh. I'll give you something else to be angry at." - to Error Tam *"The leader of Poffers. It's nice to meet you at last. I must thank you, for your race is quite satisfying to tear apart. Now die." - to Poffer Lord *"Ah, so you're a being of legendary power? I guess that means you'll make some legendary firewood!" - to Good Wood *"Yes, I don't play fair! Don't like it? Too bad! I'll dent you before you can catch me!" - to Mr. Sewage *"Let's hope you have a backup for your mind, because you're gonna be rubble by the end of it!" - to Cyber *"Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure your garden shrivels up and dies!" - to Jasmine *"Let's hope your resurrection powers can bring you back. Becase I'm holding nothing back!" - to Zombonia *"Do you have an article on pain and misery? No? How about I help you with some RESEARCH! *Cackle*" - to Kareta *"Not even deities can survive my wrath! Return to the seas whenst you perished!" - to Destin *"Despite your devotion to darkness, you choose to fight me? Fine, then! It's time to tear you down, traitor!" - to Arondite *"To think you can hold the honor of my body is ridiculous, faker. I'll tear that costume in half!" - to another Rift *"The Mainland won't be in good shape once I'm done with you!" - to Plasmax *"No matter how impressive a living statue is, I'll still crumble you to dust!" - To Gargoyowl *"Join me, Enni, and I'll make your face the greatest in the battlefield! Or else you will die!" - To Enni *"You think you're more mischievous than me? You're a saint compared to my destructive behavior!" - To Bendina *"The only difference your clones make is giving me more things to kill!" - To Venetia *"You cannot control me!" - To Nebula *"Hey! You're one of the freaks who stopped me at that park! Time to exact revenge at last!" - to Ivy *"Who needs that many hammers? I don't need any to crush you in battle!" - to Anthony *"Angel, is it? Don't angels belong in heaven? Poor, lost little thing... Allow me to guide you back!" - to Angel *"Ah, yes. T.Matt, one of the few people here I can tolerate. Our powers are on equal ground, but who can use them better?" - to Turbo Matt *"You think you can stop me, little mouse? You need to learn a thing or two about the food chain!" - to Mouise *"All weapons break with enough use. That time has come for you!" - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"You're history." *"Just another day for my destruction." *"Let this be a lesson for you, weakling!" *"Hah! Just as pathetic as I predicted!" - Flawless victory *"No matter how valient an effort you make, destiny cannot be slain." - Close victory Plasmax Pre-Battle Quotes *"I cannot let a zombie outbreak happen in my home!" - to Brainz *"A balloon? ...Alright, I've seen everything already, this shouldn't be shocking." - to Wet Balloon *"I'm not sure if you can cause droughts, but I'm not taking any risks! The safety of the Mainland is more important than skepticism!" - to Dry Balloon *"I need information on how safe your soda is to consume!" - to SODA *"Don't try any shapeshifting trickery on me, you ghastly tortoise!" - to Tam *"Your undying rage can do no good to the Mainland!" - to Error Tam *"What are you and your poffers planning with your cross-dimensional travels?" - to Poffer Lord *"I'm always cautious with gods. Not all of them are benevolent. Tell me, do you have malicious intentions?" - to Good Wood *"You want a fair fight? Then have at it!" - to Mr. Sewage *"If I let you control me, the Mainland will surely be in great danger!" - to Cyber *"What kind of plants are grown in your garden?" - to Jasmine *"The dead deserve to stay rested, you horrible abberation of nature!" - to Zombonia *"I can tell you all about the Mainland after this battle." - to Kareta *"You better not flood the Mainland!" - to Destin *"The world will thank me for this, you servant of the darkness!" - to Arondite *"Ever since I was created, I feared your arrival. And now, I cannot hold anything back! Bring it on!" - to Rift *"N. Nif made an imposter! This cannot be accepted!" - to another Plasmax *"Awaken and face your challenge, living statue!" - to Gargoyowl *"I was expecting you to send a robot like the coward you are!" - to Enni *"Your pranks have no place in the Mainland!" - to Bendina *"I must stay alert, and not let you overrun me with your clones!" - to Venetia *"You are nowhere near as important as you think you are." - to Nebula *"Are you Ivy? I've heard good things from your friend!" - to Ivy *"Be careful where you swing those! If you destroy anything, I'm holding you accountable!" - to Anthony *"...I don't want to fight you, but I shall do what I must." - to Angel *"You must be freed from your curse! You are too powerful and uncontrollable in your current form!" - to Turbo Matt *"Um..." - to Mouise *"Agh! A living weapon! This craziness would surely break something!" - to Fire Mace Victory Quotes *"The Mainland is safe once more." *"I cannot fail my duty!" *"I can't let my guard down just yet!" *"What was I so worried about? You wouldn't have lasted ten seconds in the Mainland!" - Flawless victory *"You were a true threat." - Close victory Gargoyowl Pre-Battle Quotes TBA Enni Pre-Battle Quotes *"Stay back! You foolish specimen!" - to Brainz *"B-Balloon?! FOOL! He isn't even a balloon!" - to Wet Balloon *"M-MORE OF THEM!?" - to Dry Balloon *"Hm. Okay, what does this thing do again?" - to SODA *"Go back to the grave. Please. I'm tired." - to Tam *"Tam 2: Electric Boogaloo! Here we go again." - to Error Tam *"Poffer Lord?! Lord of what, tacky capes?!" - to Poffer Lord *"A wood block? Being a God? Give me a break." - to Good Wood *"Back out now. Your plants are no match for my blaster." - to Jasmine *"A zombie, huh? What are you gonna do, eat my brains?" - to Zombonia *"Oh, so you're a reporter? REPORT THIS!" - to Kareta *"Letting sea monsters come back to life? Last time I checked, we weren't UNDERWATER." - to Destin *"You don't scare me." - to Rift *"I actually work with robots. They don't usually look this dumb." - to Plasmax *"Try this on for size, Knuckledragger!" - to Bendina *"Is this the real Venetia? Or is it just a silly clone?" - to Venetia *"Drop the act, Galaxy Brain. You're no better than the rest of us." - to Nebula Bendina Pre-Battle Quotes *"Once I'm done with you, you'll be trotting back over to the grave!" - to Brainz *"You seem innocent. I'd actually be quite guilty if I ended up liquidating you." - to Wet Balloon *"Is there a cult for the people of your kind? Asking for a friend." - to Dry Balloon *"Is this a telephone box?" - to SODA Venetia TBA Nebula TBA Ivy Fox Pre-Battle Quotes * "Ah, Brainz, we faced before, I'm ready to face you again." - to Brainz * "Woah, I've never seen anything like it! Maybe a battle would help me understand this race!" - to Wet Balloon * "Another balloon!? Not afraid to beat it, though!" - to Dry Balloon * "To bad I don't drink soda. This'll be a blast!" - to SODA * "The legendary shapshifter! This will go down in my HISTORY!" - to Tam th ghos koppa * "Woah woah WOAH, man! Did you drown in your sorrow?" - to ERORR TAM * "Hmmm, cloaks are pretty epic, but I won't back down!" - to Poffer Lord * "It's the god Good Wood! I'm honored to battle you today." - to Good Wood * "Sewage! I do enjoy to get down and dirty!" - to Mr Sewage * "ROBOTS ROBOTS ROBOTS!" - to Cyber * "I may not be poison Ivy, but I sure will sting!" - to Jasmine * "Eek! Zombies! No, I can't back down on an enemy!" - to Queen Zombonia * "Hmmm, you're a reporter, right? Have you reported how I saved the land one time!?" - to Kareta Shameimaru * "Water may wash me away, but I'll never stop trying." - to Destin la Reisevior * "I was trains by a knight to use this sword, ya know? Not scared to fight one as well!" - to Arondite * "You are scary, no wonder why you are the god of terror! But I beat an entire ARMY of bad guys and my own SIBLINGS, so I'm not scared of you!" - to Rift * "ROBOTS! I'm friends with one, ya know? But you seem unfriendly..." - to Plasmax * "A gargoyle! I've never seen one, but you seem easy to beat." - to Gargoyowl * "Maybe you can learn about the power of my sword!" - to Enni * "HOLY COW IT'S THE DANCING INK DEMON!" - to Bendina * "Your her, your her, your ALSO her!? WHAT OTHER CLONES OF YOU DO I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT!?!?!?" - to Venita * "You won't take control of me so easy, and my sword will take you down!" - to Nebula * "Did Anthony try to clone me, AGAIN!?" - to another Ivy * "I've beaten you and your hammers once, brother. I'm not scared to take you down again." - to Anthony * "Don't be sore, sis. I'll take you down like how its easy to steal candy from a baby!" - to Angel * "I faced you before, and I will beat you again!" - to Turbo Matt * "My sister is an Angel and your a devil...." - to Mouise * "I faced your devil owner, I'll take on you as well!" - to Fire Mace Anthony Fox Pre-Battle Quotes * "I took over you once, but you seem more free willed. Get ready for the battle of your afterlife!" - to Brainz * "Balloon against hammers, I got the upper paw." - to Wet Balloon * "I don't mind popping another balloon" - to Dry Balloon * "My cousins like soda, never tried it....it'll be easy to dent your metal with my hammers!" - to SODA * "Ghosts may be dead, but a few hits and they're done for!" - to Tam th ghos koppa * "Still mad at that scientist? You won't be when I finish you." - to ERORR TAM * "The Poffer Lord, an interesting subject to my hammers." - to Poffer Lord * "A block of WOOD, being a GOD!?" - to Good Wood * "I never play unfair. Unless you count getting rid of all my sisters allies unfair, then come at me!" - to Mr. Sewage * "When I bend your circuits, its game over." - to Cyber * "I'll crush your garden ONE by ONE!" - to Jasmine * "I know how take over your army, zombie." - to Queen Zombonia * "When I'm done with you, report about your defeat!" - to Kareta Shameimaru * "I'll make sure to block away your water." - to Destin la Reisevior * "You won't fool me, KNIGHT!" - to Arondie * "You don't scare me." - to Rift * "ANOTHER robot!? I'll crush you!" - to Plasmax * "You might fly, but you're also stone, and you'll crumble when I'm done with you." - to Gargoyowl * "Future chemist vs scientist, who will win?" - to Enni * "You remind me of an ink demon I know." - to Bendina * "Your illusions won't fool me!" - to Ventia * "I can control you faster!" - to Nebula * "Sis, you may have destroyed one of the most feared weapons in the universe in front of me, but I have other hammers." - to Ivy * "Ha! My cloning experiment worked!" - to another Anthony * "We may have been allies trying to defeat our sister, but right now, we are enemies!" - to Angel * "Ah, when former villains fight. I am ready for you." - to Turbo Matt * "You, a DEMON? Ha! My hammers will crush you in one swing!" - to Mouise * "I'll make sure my hammer deflects you!" - to Fire Mace Angel Fox TBA Mouise Pre-Battle Quotes * "A zombie? Well, that's one hell of a 'brain-eater' to me!" - to Brainz * "Wait... what is this?" - to Wet Balloon * "Ugh, another one of these 'whatchamacallits'..." - to Dry Balloon * "Soda won't work on me! Squeak!" - to SODA * "Is this supposed to scare me?" - to Tam th ghos koppa * "Uh, you look worse than before." - to ERORR TAM * "Hey, are you a magician? Show me a bunny! Squik!" - to Poffer Lord * "A god? I thought gods looked taller." - to Good Wood * "Squeak! Category:Hopes and Heroes